This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Patient-specific bone preparation guides often use MRI, CT, x-ray, ultra-sound, or other image data to create a three-dimensional model of a patient's bone. From the model, a pre-operative plan can be made and modified by a surgeon. The pre-operative plan includes a series of points, axes, and planes defined by specific-patient geometry. After the surgeon approves the pre-operative plan, the patient-specific guide is made based on the plan to fit the patient's bone. Because the guide is specific to the anatomy of only one patient, it is typically discarded after surgery. To conserve costs and materials, a bone preparation guide that can be customized for multiple patients, and thus be reused for multiple surgeries, would be desirable.